thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Further Connections (Broken Crosses)
'"Further Connections" '''is the third part of the six-part webisode series ''Northern Lights: Broken Crosses. It was written by valvedian. Plot Synopsis “Øyvind! You’re here!” Kristian yells as he notices Øyvind standing in the church’s driveway. Øyvind smiles, as he looks around. “I am. Damn, this place has changed since the last time I was here. You know, Linda’s funeral.” The expression on Kristian’s face changes from happy to sad as Øyvind says this. “Yeah, I remember that. Sorry, man.” Øyvind smiles. “It’s okay. The thought doesn’t bother me anymore. I’ve overcome it, I guess you can say.” Kristian pats Øyvind on the shoulder, as they walk into the church. Meanwhile, Melvin and Eline look at each other, confused. Melvin turns his head to Jonas, who also seems to be weirded out by this incident. “Who was that?” Eline asks. The large man, Abdi, walks up to her. “He is your new leader,” he states. Jonas objects. “What do you mean he is our new leader? Look, I’m the one who’s in charge of this place, and I’m not gonna let some dude that I don’t know take over!” Abdi turns around and stares down Jonas. Suddenly, he begins to laugh. “Listen up here, big man, we have a deal to come with as well.” Jonas frowns at Abdi. “What?” Abdi turns around and looks at the road behind the church. He points at it. “Any minute now, a truckload full of goodies that y’all will be pleased with, will be delivered here.” Melvin stares at Abdi. “Truckload full of goodies?” he inquires. Abdi smiles. “Yeah, kiddo. You heard it right. These goodies include food, water, weapons, clothes, any supplies y’all could think of right now.” Melvin nods when he hears this. “So what do we have to do? What is our part of the deal?” Melvin insists to know. “Not that much. The only thing that we demand is you to take care of Øyvind’s son- Alexander.” Eline glances at Abdi. “And where is this ‘Alexander’ now?” she asks. Abdi smiles. A truck shows up on the road behind them. “He’s here.” Meanwhile, Øyvind and Kristian talk with each other as they walk in the graveyard. When they are walking down one of the gravel paths, they pass by a tombstone with the name “Nicolai Nordhagen” written on it. Øyvind stops and points at it. “This dude, he was my friend, actually,” Øyvind states. “He passed away back in 2007, and it caused a dispute between his ex-wife and his former wife. Man, his son Thomas was changed forever at that point.” Kristian nods. “Poor kid.” Suddenly, they hear Abdi yell that the truck is here. They run over to the driveway, where they see the truck with Alexander in the passenger seat. “Alex!” Øyvind says when he notices his son. Kristian follows after him. Alexander exits the truck. He visibly ignores his father who is about to hug him. “They seem happy,” Eline tells Melvin. “Not really. It doesn’t really seem like Alexander likes his dad,” he replies. Eline shakes her head. “I guess you’re right?” Jonas walks up to them. “These people are bad news, guys,” he whispers. “Also, is there any news from Noah and Harry?” Neither Melvin or Eline answers. They both shake their heads. “Alright, folks, we’ll unload the supplies, and then you’ll fix the rest,” Øyvind yells. The other people at the Crosslands nod and smile. “Adios!” he yells, as he and Abdi enter their car. The truck driver starts to unload. A few hours later, the supplies are fully stacked inside the church. Melvin and Eline look at the sunset. “Melvin?” Eline suddenly interrupts. “Yeah?” Eline turns her head towards Melvin. “You know what my father said, the same night he died and turned?” Melvin shakes his head. “He kept repeating this sentence. He said ‘This is a silent town’.” Melvin looks at the tower in the distance. The tall, thin tower. “I understand what he meant by that,” Melvin says. “This really is a silent town.” Suddenly, they hear a loud sound coming from a distant field. They watch as a large formation of motorcycles drive towards the church. “Eline, get down!” he whispers as the motorcycles stop by the entrance. The same man that had stopped Harry and Noah, steps off his bike and walks up to the gates, and bangs on it. “Look, guys, we know you are here,” the man yells. “Your friends, Noah and Harry, told us that.” A black car catches up with the bikes. The doors open, and four men step out. Two of them tied up. “Come say hello, guys!” the man at the gate yells. The two guys who are tied up walks towards the gates. It is Noah and Harry. “I’m sorry, guys! They demanded information,” Noah cries out. The man at the gates laughs. “Don’t worry, people! We ain’t here to rob you or hurt you. We just here to ask you something.” Eline gets up. She walks down to the driveway. Then, she opens the gates. “What do you need to know?” she demands. The man smiles. “What’s your name, girl?” Eline frowns. “I’m Eline. Who are you?” The man laughs. “I’m Erik. And I’m looking for my lost wife.” Other Cast Co-Stars * Matias Varela as Truck Driver Deaths * Linda (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * First appearance of Alexander. Category:Webisodes Category:Northern Lights